onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Skypiea
| image= | jname=スカイピア| rname=''Sukaipia''| ename=Skypiea| first=Chapter 239; Episode 154| region= | type=| }} is a land located in the sky above the Grand Line.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 and Episode 154, First appearance of Skypiea. The people are unique in that they have small wings on their backs, similar to the stereotypical angel, though no use has been revealed for them. The daily life of sky people revolves around the use of Dials, which normally aren't available in the Blue Sea. As opposed to the beli of the rest of the world, it uses extols as currency. The people of Skypiea have a religious reverence for soil, because it can yield plant life much better than island cloud can, and also other materials that comes from the Blue Sea. History Early History From an ancient drawing in the city in the Moon we know that ancestors of the three sky peoples - Skypieans, Shandians, and Bilkans - had lived on the Moon together long time ago but once had headed to the Earth. Their further history mostly remains a mystery. We know, however, that some time in past Skypieans settled in the region which is now called Skypiea. According to Gan Fall, Skypiea was around long before Jaya got thrown up into the sky. At those times treasures from the Blue Sea would be knocked up into the sky, and the Skypieans would collect the spoils. Emergence of Upper Yard and 400 Years War Four hundred years ago half of Jaya, subsequently called Upper Yard, was knocked up into the sky. By that time it had been homeland to Shandians for many centuries. Upper Yard presented an amount of earth never seen by Skypieans before, and that's why they wanted it so badly that they fought off the Shandians to claim it. Calgara, the Shandian leader, fought bravely to defend his home, yet he was killed in battle. The Skypieans successfully drove off the Shandians and claimed the Upper Yard. For 400 years, Skypieans and Shandians were at each others throats. 6 years ago, Gan Fall wanted to return the Upper Yard to the Shandians to end the 400 Years War, but his negotiations failed to take place due to Enel taking over. 22-26 years ago, the Roger Pirates visited Skypiea and met Gan Fall. Under Enel's rule Six years ago powerful "God" Enel came to Skypiea with his men, after destroying his homeland Bilka. He overthrew Gan Fall and became the despotic ruler of Skypiea himself. He settled in Upper Yard with his warriors and servants, but for Skypieans and all other people this island became a forbidden land on death penalty. After Enel took over all citizens lived in constant fear of him. His highly developed mantra and ability to sense electric fields and to hear conversations made him aware of almost everything happening in Skypiea. If anyone dared to speak out against Enel, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Enel made foreigners out to be criminals by imputing a crime for almost any of their action (even snoring). Until they arrived for the Judgment, the inhabitants of Skypiea were responsible for guiding them there. Anyone would become criminal himself, upon helping a criminal. This gave birth to the citizens' sense of crime. Skypieans became feeble and weak. Defeating Enel Soon after the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates, great events happen in Skypiea. Straw Hats fight against Enel and his subordinates. Shandians were also involved in this fight. Enel tries to destroy the whole Skypiea, and destroys the Angel Island, but in the end he is defeated. Those events reconcile Shandians and Skypieans, and thus the 400 Years War ends. Currently Skypieans and Shandians now live together in peace in Upper Yard. The Shandians have managed to win back their home while they help the Skypieans rebuild their own home. Areas in Skypiea Skypiea is composed of numerous areas. Below the areas are listed in the order they would normally be encountered. Heaven's Gate Heaven's Gate is located in the White Sea but serves as an entrance to Skypiea. Angel Island One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 and Episode 154, First appearance of Angel Island. is the original part of Skypiea. The island is formed of the Island Clouds. It houses all Skypieans and is home to the famous Lovely Street. There exists a dock as well as houses, shops and the White Berets. Angel Island is made of Island Clouds. It was destroyed by Enel. Angel's Beach For the chapter with the same name, go to Chapter 239. is where the Straw Hat Pirates met Pagaya and Conis for the first time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 and Episode 154, First appearance of Angel's Beach. Lovely Street One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 244 and Episode 158, First appearance of Lovely Street. is a rather well-known and well-traveled part of Angel Island. It is the main marketplace. The road has many shops, and is a sort of Skypiean Main Street. Shops of all kinds line the road of Lovely Street, including many Dial and food shops. There, Conis confronted the citizens of Angel Island, and gave her announcement regarding Enel's plan. Gan Fall's Home This is where the Knight of the Sky lives, which is out of the range of Enel's mantra. Upper Yard This is the other half of Jaya, blasted up by Knock-Up Stream 400 years ago. It is much larger than Angel Island. As a great amount of Vearth it is of high value for the sky inhabitants, being called "holy land". It had become residence for rulers of Skypiea, including Enel. The trees and Animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the atmosphere. Enel's Priests ran their Ordeals here. A giant beanstalk, called Giant Jack, towers up in the center of the island, piercing through the ruins of ancient city Shandora and the God's Shrine. The Shandorian Golden Belfry resides on a cloud nearby. The Sacrificial Altar is also located in Upper Yard. A Milky Road leads to Upper Yard from Angel Island. Shandian Village This is a hidden village where the Shandian Tribe have lived after being expelled from Upper Yard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 249 and Episode 163, First appearance of Shandian Village. Its location was unknown to Enel. People live here in houses resembling Native American tipi. Totem poles and a statue of Calgara can be seen in the village. People Skypieans *Amazon *Pagaya *Conis *Gan Fall *McKinley *Marilyn Shandians *Wiper *Genbo *Braham *Kamakiri *Laki *Shandian Chief *Aisa Bilkans *Enel *Ohm *Shura *Gedatsu *Satori *Hotori and Kotori *Yama Food *Pumpkins *Sky Seafood *Consnaches Technology Dials are the basis of technology of all peoples living in Skypiea. They are used both for daily needs and warfare. Transportation *Waver *Jet Board *Jet Ski *Dial Boats. An example is Karasu-Maru Weapons *Burn Blade *Sky Arrows *Light Guns *Burn Lance *Burn Bazooka *Ohm's Sword *Cloudcutter Animals See Animals of Skypiea. See also Pierre, Fuza, Holy, and Suu. Organizations *White Berets *God's Enforcers References Site Navigation zh:空島 Category:Locations Category:Sky Locations